Step into Christmas
by TheSpecters
Summary: Re-post from Secret Santa 2019 - Harvey and Donna's first two Christmases as a married couple. Louis decides to plan a Christmas getaway for the firm, lots of fluff, family time and babies.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Two Darvey Christmases with lots of general character interaction) First Darvey Christmas with all the PSL people plus Lucy interaction - lots of fluff and romance and smut; Donna could find out she's pregnant; Second Darvey Christmas a year later with the same people at a retreat, but now with their own child, too

_**23**__**rd**__** December **_

"Do you think she will like it?" Preoccupied with wrapping the fourth of Lucy's presents in the most pristine manner. Harvey looks on at her, admiring the look on her face that tells him she is in the zone, wrapping presents from them to their closest friends. Them… Harvey smirks at the thought. Never did it cross his mind that he would be here, with Donna, in this moment. He looks at the immaculately decorated tree behind her, thinking back to how they went to pick their own Christmas tree this year and the argument they got into over how it should be decorated. All of course a first for him. There have been so many first since they have been married, he ponders.

"Harvey are you even listening to me? Will she like what we've bought her, maybe we need to go out and get her one last present." Harvey got up from where he was siting, putting his tumbler on the glass table of their living room and crouched beside her shaking his head at her antics.

"Donna, she's three months old, she's not even going to remember her first Christmas let alone what we've got her. Besides anything her beautiful godmother has got her; she's going to love the most." He smirks at her and bumps her shoulder playfully.

Donna looks into his eyes, worry starting to disappear and a smile slowly creeping up, shaking her head slightly at his remark. "When did you start knowing the right things to say huh" she bumps his shoulder right back and he loses balance slightly, but she catches his forearm before he can hit the floor. "Come on you" she pats his arm light, "let's get to bed, we have an early start tomorrow." Donna starts to get up pulling Harvey with her, as she starts to walk away, he pulls on her arm to twirl her round into his arms for a moment, his face changing to a pondering look.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?" Donna scans his face to see what's changed all of a sudden. "I just… I just wish it were just you and I this Christmas. Do we have to go? Can we not get out of this, its our first Christmas together I want to spend it just with you." He tells her sincerely, in his mind all he can think about in that moment is all the wasted years that have passed by where he hasn't spent Christmas with her like they should have, together. "I can see the wheels turning Harvey, stop it. You have me now, and as much as I'd like for us to spend Christmas just us I think this will be nice. Besides I'll make sure we get our alone time." She kisses the corner of his mouth before giving him that look walking away from the living room towards the door of their bedroom that tells him, he won't be sleeping much tonight.

.

.

.

"All alright there darlin" Harvey says, as Donna twists and turns to get comfortable in her seat next to the window while he puts their over head bags in the locker. "Yes, sorry, you know how bad I am when it comes to flying". She pats the seat next to her signalling for him to sit down and he does just as he's told, putting his arm around her to comfort her.

"So, Mike text me this morning, Rachel's still not herself but he's convinced her that this may be the distraction she needs after everything". Harvey turns to look at Donna with half a smile. "I think it's just what she needs, I couldn't imagine what she's going through. I just can't wait to see her and have us all under one roof, we need some much needed girl time".

During their honeymoon Harvey and Donna talk about what they were going to do now that they had both left LWWB and as nice as the offer was from Mike, it didn't sit well with Harvey and one night he expressed his feeling about moving to Seattle. Unbeknown to him, Donna was also having the same thoughts. So they settled on Boston, so that Harvey could be close to Marcus and his kids, Donna could be close to her family and they were one short plane ride from their life in NYC. By the time they had settled into the brownstone home they bought in suburban Boston, Christmas was around the corner and Louis had invited them Mike and Rachel to join the rest of LWWB in Aspen for the holidays.

.

.

.

As the taxi pulled up to the large house in the mountains, snow covered the ground and was ready for the next round of shovelling. Harvey took their bags as they carefully walked up to the house. "Will you ever pack lightly woman" Harvey let the bags go as soon as Sheila let them inside. "It's your present that's weighing it down pretty" she taps his face with her cold fingers. "Well it better be god damn amazing, or..." "Or what, don't hand out empty threats, you know I always win." She turns and walks off in the direction of the living room leaving him to take their bags to their room.

Shortly after they had arrived, Katrina and Samantha arrived with plenty of gifts all going under the tree ready for Christmas day. The room was full of chatter and once Lucy was wide-awake; Donna was the first to get her hands on her adorable little godchild.

As Lucy began to fuss in Donna's arms she excused herself from the chat she was having with Samantha and Katrina about the firm to distract her with the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree to sooth her while Shelia warmed her bottle. Harvey came over wrapping his arms around Donna perching his chin on her shoulder looking down at Lucy staring at all the lights mesmerised by her new discovery.

"I want one" It was just above a whisper but Donna heard it, looking back into his eyes asking him if he's sure.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life and besides if I was ever going to have children it would have been with you." He holds her tighter with one arm as the other goes to sooth Lucy's hair as she's done with the lights and her hunger returning.

"Hey there sweetheart, how about uncle Harvey goes and checks on how dinner is looking" soothing her hair once more he walks off into the direction of the kitchen letting Sheila know Lucy's not going to be able to hold on to her little Litt tantrum any longer.

Harvey returned with a warm bottle, passing it straight over to Donna who was on her toes bouncing the baby as her cries increased by the second.

"Here you go sweetie, Uncle Harvey got you the goods." Donna gently puts the bottle to the wailing child's mouth.

"Look at you, you're a pro." Harvey comes to sit next to Donna watching as she coos over the baby as she finally settles.

"Well, I'm just getting my practice in. We could be doing this soon." Donna looks up at Harvey waiting for a kiss.

.

.

.

Soon Lucy was down for a nap and the adults had decided to start watching a Christmas film awaiting the arrival of Mike, Rachel, Jessica and Jeff. As Alex has his family traditions with both his parents and Rosalie's, he declined the offer to spend Christmas with the firm.

"I've never seen Elf." Harvey turns his head to kiss Donna's temple, she had picked up one of the buckets of popcorn Sheila had made everyone and cuddled into her husband for warmth.

"It doesn't really surprise me." Donna quips back snuggling into him more as Buddy sets off to find his family in the big apple.

.

.

.

As they came to the end of the movie the doorbell sounded and Louis got to his feet to answer the door. Mike and Rachel on the other side with gift bags and their carry ons in tow.

"Welcome, come in out of the cold you guys." Louis practically jumps on them and brings them both into a hug.

"I'll take these from you, everyone is inside we've just finished the first of the Christmas films."

As they came in and greeted everyone, hugs all round the doorbell sounded again, this time Jessica and Jeff making their way into the living room with another round of hugs welcoming them in.

"How about us guys head into the games room for a while and you ladies can catch up. Then after dinner I have games planned for us all." Louis says bouncing on the balls of his feet.

.

.

.

As the men play darts in the other room, the girls are all seated with wine and lemonade for Sheila.

"So, how has everyone been?" Jessica is the first to start conversation.

"In fact, I think Donna, you should start. I'm going to have a word with that husband of yours for pulling a fast one with your marriage."

"Jessica, I honestly didn't see it coming, when he asked I just had to say yes to him. When have I ever been able to say no?" The girls all giggled at this knowing how true it was.

"We're fine by the way, Harvey has been amazing, and he even planned our honeymoon. I've been pinching myself since the day he asked me to marry him." She's shy all of a sudden, yes they all know she's loved him for a very long time but now that they are really a thing, she feels shy talking about them.

Rachel has been staring off into her glass of wine for a while now and Donna notices it first, wanting to ask her how she's doing. She's the only one who knows about her loosing the baby so she isn't sure she should bring it up in front of everyone. Jessica jumps in though catching on to Rachel's behaviour too. Not teasing Donna about Harvey when she has been at the forefront at it for so long.

"Rachel, everything okay?" All the ladies turn to her, Rachel makes eye contact with Donna who silently nods. May be telling everyone would help her heal through this.

"No, not really. Umm.. I'm not sure how to say this, but we… we lost our baby a few weeks ago and I haven't been able to function properly. Mike said I would feel better being surrounded by you all; help take my mind of everything that has been going on. I just.. sorry." Donna is quick to move and hug her, letting her cry into her shoulder.

She feels guilty for not being there for her, may be moving to Seattle could have given her some support. But she can't dwell on that, nor change their decision.

The girls all rally round Rachel and try to take her mind off her loss. Katrina and Samantha both telling the group about their fail of a double date last week which made Rachel giggle at the fact Louis had to step in and rescue them, passing Lucy off as Samantha's child to get her out of the date.

Soon Sheila was up and bringing Lucy back fed and changed into her Christmas sleeper that said Baby's first Christmas under the reindeer on her belly. Donna got up and went straight in for her goddaughter, going back to the sofa to have some cuddles with the baby.

.

.

.

Soon the hired caters informed Louis that dinner was ready and they all sat down to have the banquet that had been prepared for them all. Laughter and chatter filling the table.

Rachel was in a better mood, enjoying herself even putting her arms out to collect Lucy from Louis so she could get her cuddles in with the newest member of the group. Donna silently asking her over the table if she's okay and making sure she's coping through the day.

Once dinner was completed, Louis pushed everyone into the living room once again so they could all play Mr & Mrs. As Samantha and Katrina didn't have partners they ended up going together, letting Louis and Sheila go first.

Louis ended up in a huff after Sheila explained he indeed was the one with the worst habit, which was going mudding four times a week, and they ended up bickering in the corner making Jessica and Harvey laugh at their old partner.

Harvey and Donna are next to go.

"Let's see how you like it Harvey." Louis shouts bitterly as they stand back to back ready for their round of questions.

"Okay, Who's the best kisser?" Katrina said taking a swig of her wine.

They both held up Mrs and everyone cheered, leaving Donna blushing.

Ooooh things are about to get interesting. "Who's most likely to start an argument?" Samantha says as she swigs her wine next.

Donna immediately holds up the Mr sign, and Harvey hesitates but holds up the Mrs sign. They both look at each other's answers, Donna shaking her head.

"That's very rich coming from you, we will speak of this later sweetheart." Donna gives him the look that tells him he may well just be in trouble. Mike makes a sign to Harvey telling him he is dead.

"Point proven, the Mrs is the one to start arguments." Harvey lawyers his way into explaining his response to the room.

"You're an idiot." She slaps his shoulder before turning back around for the next question.

"Who loves who more?" Katrina hasn't even finished the sentence properly and they have both pulled their cards out Mr for Harvey and Mrs for Donna, they both look at each other laughing shaking their heads.

"Alright that wasn't brutal enough, lets see if I can find something that can break you guys. It's too lovey dovey at the moment." Samantha says, getting drunker by the minute.

"Who has the most exes?" Samantha says slurring her words.

"I dare you." Donna says to Harvey, knowing he wouldn't admit it was him and would hold up the Mrs card.

Eventually he holds up the Mr card shrugging.

"I regret not seeing this beauty for who she is alright, don't judge me." He walks off as their turn finishes going straight for the scotch, downing the first one and pouring himself another. Turning around to see Katrina and Samantha take the floor.

.

.

.

Once they had finished Mr and Mrs, Louis decided they all should all play one more game before bed. Wanting to make things interesting Samantha decides they should all play never have I ever.

"See this is the benefit of not being in a relationship, I will be going to bed with a smile on my face." Samantha grins at them all.

They pull the pack of cards out, Katrina going first explaining the rules to Louis and Sheila who haven't played the game before, while the rest top their drinks up ready.

"Okay, Never have I ever said I love you to get laid." Everyone looks around and then Samantha lifts her glass up. "Wow, just me then? Harvey I am shocked, I thought it might have been one of your moves." She slurs in his direction before taking a swig of her drink.

Harvey felt tense after what Samantha had said, Harvey would never dream of using those words to get laid, the words meaning way too much to him. He just shakes his head, looking at Donna to reassure her that he would never do that.

"Okay I think I touched a nerve, right my go." Samantha picks up a card next.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test." The whole room laughed looking at Mike then.

Mike raises his glass, I may not have cheated but I have cheated for others.

Mike is next to take a card and he starts laughing before he can even read the card out.

"Never have I ever had sex in a public area."

"Here here." Mike shouts raising his glass remembering his first time with Rachel in the file room at their old firm the pair of them taking a sip.

Donna and Harvey are next to take a swig, which leaves Louis mortified.

"Everyone knows where we have done it, come on old man please tell." Mike shouts across the room.

"Sorry Louis, you may want to close your ears for this." Donna pipes up trying to help Harvey out.

"One of our last days at the firm while we were both packing our desks up, we got carried away and may have had sex on multiple surfaces." Harvey says with a grin on his face.

"What kind of surfaces." Louis pipes in with a displeased look on his face.

"We may or may not have had sex on your desk…" Harvey says, as Donna hides her face in his neck with shame.

"I think I need a day."

With that everyone bursts out laughing as Louis storms off towards his bed room, Sheila right behind him bidding everyone a good night.

The rest carry on for a few more rounds, finding out some shocking information about Jessica, Harvey and even Donna in the process. The game comes to a stop once Mike and Rachel announce they are heading to bed, which lead to them all heading to their respective rooms for the night.

.

.

.

_**24**__**th**__** December  
**_Donna was up before Harvey the next morning, looking over at her Husband she shakes her head at how he kept her up all night and now, sleeps like the dead. She huffs and gets up in search of some breakfast.

As she heads to the kitchen she see's Sheila with Lucy warming up a bottle for the little one.

"Here can I take her?" Donna approaches them both Lucy's eyes already drifting to her godmother.

"Yeah sure Donna here." Sheila passes Lucy over with the warm bottle.

"Do you mind if I leave Lucy with you?" Sheila didn't want to explain the details of why, but Donna being Donna knew exactly why.

"Go ahead, take your time. Tell Louis to thank me later."

Donna takes Lucy into the living room, sitting down to feed her so the little one can fill her hungry belly.

"Hey sweetpea, it's nearly Christmas. Are you excited?" Lucy just looked up at her godmother mesmerised at her smiling around her bottle.

"I'll take that as a yes." Donna goes down to nuzzle Lucy, which makes her belly laugh and spit her milk out.

"Hey, kiddo I know I'm funny but this is Prada, we don't ruin Prada."

Once Lucy is done, Donna carefully burps her and places her between her propped up legs. Trying to make her giggle by pulling funny faces. Suddenly Lucy's attention is pulled from Donna to the person behind her, she starts to coo at them.

Donna turns her head to look up at her Husband with a smile on her face.

"She was really into me until you turned up." She pouts at him as he rounds the sofa to sink into it with them.

"For a very confident woman, your aunt Donna gets very jealous sweetpea." Harvey says kissing Lucy's head before taking a glance at Donna.

"Would you like to hold her? She a lot bigger than the last time we saw her, way more sturdy. Just hold her head." Donna picks Lucy up ready to place her in Harvey's arms.

"Hi sweetheart." Harvey leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her forehead again before making sure he had her safe in his arms.

Something about seeing Harvey with Lucy made her ovaries burst, she wanted that to be their baby. She watched on as he interacted with her, Lucy cooing up at Harvey totally in love with him. Donna snuggled into his side as he continued to dote over the little girl in his arms.

"I can't wait to see you with our own baby one day." Donna kissed his arm as he made Lucy laugh again squealing at Harvey.

"If you hadn't have let this ones parents have some time, maybe we would have been making one right now." He quips back at her.

"Harvey not in front of the baby." She smacks his arms before getting up heading to the breakfast bar to see if the caterers had finished putting the breakfast spread down.  
.

.

.

Lucy down for a nap, they all gathered around the breakfast table, some very hangover ones sat silently devouring the breakfast pastries trying to perk themselves up. Louis talking about a case with Jessica and Jeff, while the rest talk about plans for the forthcoming New Year with Mike and Rachel.

The day goes by in a quick flash with Mike suggesting they all head out into the centre of Aspen to check out the Christmas markets and have some festive drinks. They all retreat to their respective bedrooms for the night a lot earlier than the night before. The couples all having their Christmas Eve plans, Harvey in particular wanting to get Donna alone so he could giver her, her present.

"Hey, so I got you a little something…" Harvey hands her the small neatly wrapped box.

"You certainly didn't wrap this mister." Donna takes the box and unwraps it to find a red velvet box.

"Guilty.."

As Donna goes to open it, the diamond almost blinds her under the dimly lit room.

"Harv…" Donna looks up asking if its what she thinks it is.

"So, before my mother passed away, I had been to visit my jeweller, he helped me design this because something from the store would never have been enough for you. After making you wait 13 years, I just had to get you something unique. Then my mom sent this beautiful ring." He takes her left hand brushing his thumb over his grandmother's ring which now resides firmly on Donna's ring finger.

"I just had to give you that ring, and marry you right there. So, I've been meaning to give you this ring but I didn't have an opportunity with us moving to Boston and everything that's been going on." She stops his rambling by throwing herself at him, pushing him backwards as she continues to kiss him while on top of him. As he goes to take her top off she stops him.

"Not yet, I want to give you my present first." Donna gets up rustling around her carry on and comes back with a similar looking package.

Passing it onto Harvey he tears open the wrapping paper to find a black velvet box.

"So, I've been a bad wife, and should have gotten you this sooner. But with the most romantic honeymoon with my very romantic husband and us moving to Boston it slipped my mind until I started thinking of what I could get the man who has everything."

Harvey opens the box to find a platinum band; he lifts it out, holding it out for Donna.

"Before I put this on your finger have a look on the inside."

He inspects the inside of the ring and smiles, eyes watering.

"Before you pounced on me just then, I was going to ask you to look at the inside of your ring too."

She quickly lifts her ring out of the box to inspect her own ring and shakes her head.

"God, I love you." She beams up at him.

They had both had the same idea; both having 'Together Forever' engraved in their rings. 

_**25th December **_

"Morning wife, Merry. Christmas." Harvey trailed kisses down Donna's neck trying to wake her up.

"Mmm Merry Christmas dear husband." Donna moves her neck to the side giving him more access.

"Harvey, don't you dare start something your not going to finish."

Harvey takes this as a que to give her a quick kiss on the lips and then trail his kisses further down her body, past her belly button and between her thighs.

"Harv..." He kisses each side of her thighs and then kisses her wet core.

He leans back up, hovering over her once again slipping one then another finger into her center.

"Ready as always I see Mrs Specter." Harvey's fingers doing their magic making her walls tense quickly.

He pulls his fingers out of her before she can go over the edge and gives her another quick kiss.

Hovering over her still, he lines his rock hard member with her core and looks into her eyes.

"I love you." He says with adoration on his face, slowly sliding himself in letting her adjust before moving.

Donna hikes her legs up his back to allow Harvey to go in deeper, the connection always feeling like the very first time.

"Harder Harv..." As always her wish is his command, he starts driving into her harder and deeper, pulling out completely a few times and diving straight back in with full force.

They both match each other's thrusts perfectly until Donna can't take it no more and Harvey knows she's there. He brings his hand between them and plays with her clit for extra intensity and within a few minutes she's undone. Her walls clamping around his rock hard member, making him come undone right with her.

They stay connected for what feels like forever, Harvey had nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck lying flat on top of her.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Never..." As much as his weight sunk her into the bed, she secretly loved it when he would cuddle like this with her. It made her feel, loved, safe and so happy she'd never thought they would be like this, her Christmas wishes from prior years coming to become a reality this year.

"I've always wished that you would be with me like this every Christmas. Whenever we left Christmas Eve after a few drinks in your office. I would wish that you would just stop me from leaving, tell me you'd want to be with me, and come home. Now, your here and I just... you make me so happy." Donna had tears in her eyes, she didn't want to tell him but she felt the need to let him know how much it means to her that they have finally become what she's always wanted them to be. Together.

"There hasn't been a Christmas I haven't thought about stopping you, asking you to spend Christmas with me. Trust me Donna as much as this means to you that we made it, it means the world to me. To be able to love you so freely, finally..." He shakes his head, their first Christmas together and not just as boyfriend and girlfriend no they had to be husband and wife. In his mind they were never anything less.

"Now I know we only said, one special present each but I know I have a lot of making up to do over the years." Harvey then gets up and slips out of her, they both moan at the loss of connection.

He makes his way to their bags, finding the envelope he had hidden in his carry on. While he was rustling around Donna propped herself up on the bed, pulling the sheets around her.

Harvey walks back towards her with a grin on his face, carrying an envelope in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, my love." He hands her the envelope and sit down on her side of the bed patiently waiting for her to open it.

As she opens it, two make shift tickets fall out into her lap from the card she pulled out of the envelope. She picks them up and they read Newark to Paris on them.

"Harvey..." She looks to him shocked.

He's grinning from ear to ear, surprising her for the second time in less than 24 hours.

"Read your card." She looks down at the card which reads 'Merry Christmas to my beautiful Wife' she smiles opening it up to find he's written her a letter.

_Wife, _

_You once told me how your father lost all your families money. Which meant that your dream to go to Paris was ruined. So, I wanted to surprise you with this trip. _

_I hope you don't mind me going with you to Paris instead of your mom. But I'm very excited to take you, and to spend time with you, to make more memories like our honeymoon with you. I want to give you everything you've missed out on, and I thought that this would be a start. _

_I want to take this opportunity to thank you, I know I've said it before but I want to tell you, even though words will never describe what I feel for you._

_The way you always have my back - even when you went to work for Louis, you always had my back. I want you to know I did appreciate it. You know me, I just have a funny way of showing it.  
_

_Your smile - You my beautiful wife, light up any room with your smile, it makes me smile and it makes me want to do things that make you smile.  
_

_The way you take care of me - I want to take this opportunity to not only thank you for the last 13 years, but also for the way you have taken care of me. In particular when it came to my mother passing away. You were just perfect, there for me in every way, and you took care of everything when I couldn't function. I knew then that, I'd been a fool to have not seen that you; there could never be anyone but you. I promise, till the day I die I'm going to take care of you, I may never be able to repay you for what you have done for me but I'm going to try my damn hardest._

_That day you said yes to marrying me, I knew I'd won. I can't wait to make more memories with you, to raise children with you, to grow old with you. It's always been you. _

_Your it for me, you get me, that's why I love you_. 

_Harvey. _

"Say something please..." He had been watching her closely as she read through his letter. He was nervous, Harvey Specter doesn't usually share his feelings but he knew he needed to try. Try for the one woman who's always deserved to know.

"When did you get so good with words." She lifts her head up, tears streaming down her face now.

Harvey goes to brush them away resting his palms on her cheeks.

"I mean every word." He kisses her hand that now holds both rings, resting his forehead against hers.

"You mister, are going to be the death of me."

.

.

.

They finally make it downstairs, after another round of love making in the shower. Everyone looked towards them as they made it into the living room taking their seat by the fire ready for presents.

"Took your time, Lucy is now asleep! Thanks to you pair!" Louis shoots them both a look that tells them they are in trouble.

"No one asked for you to wait for us Louis, so don't start."

"Harvey, don't poke the bear." Mike shouts up from his spot next to Rachel.

Instead of Lucy going first, they let Katrina and Samantha go first, the rest of the couples watching on as they open their presents thanking everyone for the lovely gifts. Louis treating them both to a joint spa day at the mud club as a thank you for their hard work at the firm this year.

By the time the rest of the gang had opened their presents, Lucy was now awake fed and changed. Lucy (well Louis) opened her presents from her aunts and uncles, Samantha, Katrina and Jessica, Jeff, Mike and Rachel. Louis and Sheila went next having bought their daughter even more toys, some she can play with now and others, namely the swing set that has already been set up in the back garden at home when she's bigger.

Harvey and Donna were the last to give Lucy her gifts, lifting the little girl into her arms Donna begins to show her the presents they had bought her. Opening the first few Harvey pulls out the soft pink bunny they bought her, which had her name etched on the right foot. Next they have a large box which had a jungle gym in for her and lastly they had bought her some outfits one of which being her upcoming christening outfit.

Once presents were over, they all said goodbye to Mike and Rachel who left to spend the rest of Christmas with the Zane's'. They all gathered for a Christmas feast the caterers had done an amazing spread for them, the full works. As they all ate and chatted, Donna sitting with Lucy on her lap next to Harvey at one end of the table. Louis and Sheila sat at the head of the table. Once they had finished with dinner, the drinks were flowing and they opened some Christmas crackers, which because of Louis turned into a competition of who could collect the most pointless object.

Harvey had noticed the turntable the night before, going over he looked through some discs and found a Jazz album with renditions of Christmas songs. He picked it up smiling; thinking of the nights he and Donna spend in their home, slow dancing to his father's music. Once he put the needle down and Wonderful Christmastime started playing he went over to Donna, and got down on one knee.

"Will my beautiful wife have this dance with me?"

"Yes, she will."

Louis asked Sheila next and Jeff and Jessica joined them, Samantha and Katrina watching on from the sidelines for the first song but Louis went over and asked Katrina to dance next.

All I want for Christmas came on next and Donna has always thought of Harvey when she heard this song, some years hating it and other years yearning for him.

"All I've ever wanted for Christmas was you." Donna looks up into Harvey's eyes with a smile on her face, she not afraid to let him know that she's thought about them for a very long time.

"I've always wanted you, not just for Christmas. Everyday, every year just you." He dips her and gives her a kiss on the lips, the pair grinning as the come to stand and start slow dancing once again.

They look over as everyone has started cooing at the now wide-awake baby in Louis' arms who is dancing around with her, as Sheila is fretting over them.

"I hope next year that's us, with our own girl, or boy." Harvey bumps his forehead with hers smiling at her.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up just in case it doesn't happen for us, but I would really like that too." They kissed on that, turning to watch Louis and Lucy. Donna wishing that maybe this time next Christmas she would be sat watching Harvey and their baby dancing to one of his fathers songs.

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

_**23rd December **_

"I hope he sleeps through"

Donna said anxiously rubbing circles on their one-month olds back as she held him close despite being in a baby sling strapped to her. Harvey came over and kissed the top of his son's head before giving Donna a quick kiss of reassurance.

"Hey, he's going to be fine. If he starts to get fussy on the flight, I'll sort him out don't worry." Harvey's hand comes to join Donna's as they both rub their sons back.

"Besides, he's a Specter... cool as a cucumber my boy is." He said with a smirk, peppering multiple kisses at the top of his boy's head once more.

Donna scoffed at the remark, watching Harvey interact with their boy.

"He's a Specter all right, screams bloody murder when it's not going his way, bit like your old man… ain't that right buddy." She asks the sleeping baby patting his bum. Harvey gives her the steely stare, whilst frowning, never breaking eye contact.

"That, she points at him as he continues the staring contest; is another thing this young man has picked up from you." It breaks his trance as he looks down at their sleeping baby once more, a huge grin forming on his face.

"I can't believe he's ours." Donna follows his gaze before looking up at her husband, their eyes meeting both know that this may never have been a possibility for them, but here they are ready to board their plane to Aspen, with their precious cargo Henry Gordon Specter.

.

.

.

"Harvey, give him here let me nurse him while we start to descend it might stop his ears from popping." Donna reaches out for the crying baby. Harvey has been helplessly trying to stop him crying, as the pilot announced they are making their descend into Aspen.

"Can you get his hat, big coat out and a change of clothes darlin." Donna says while she gets her very angry boy to latch on. Harvey was already on the case and presents her with everything she'd asked for as she finishes her sentence. She leans over slowly, to show her appreciation by kissing him trying not to jolts the baby in her arms, who's finally calmed down after hours of screaming.

Harvey looks down at where his sons feeding, stroking his cheek which gets the baby's attention and he quirks his lips up slightly.

"Did he just smile; he's just given me a half smile." Harvey says excitedly looking up at Donna. Donna in turn just melts at his antics; Harvey's been obsessed with Henry since the minute he was born. She always knew he would be the most incredible dad.

"Don't be silly, he's only a month old, it was probably just a reflex." Donna says rubbing her husbands' leg.

"Besides, if he's going to smile for anyone first, it will be mommy, right little man" she leans down to kiss his head stopping to take in his baby smell. Will she ever get enough of the little boy they both created.

"Smile for mommy he will" Harvey says as he rubs her back while she continues to pepper little kisses on their boy. Harvey never imagined seeing her like this, yes, she's always adored Lucy and has become really close to Marcus' children over the past year. But watching her interact with their own, it's different, it makes him smile, it fills his heart with pure joy.

.

.

.

Louis text, everyone's already here, they are all awaiting our arrival. Harvey locks his hand with hers as she continues to read the text she's just received from her very excited friend.

"He says, everyone's patience's is running low and that they can't wait to meet Henry."

Harvey and Donna had decided they would spend the first month getting to grips with having a baby in the house while trying to juggle the new Company they had started not long before Henry's arrival. No visitors except Marcus and the kids had met Henry yet. It was more Harvey being over protective, which Donna secretly adored about him. She wonders how he's going to cope with everyone wanting to hold Henry over the next few days.

"Well they can wait a few more hours; they are not waking him up. They can meet him as soon as he's awake and ready." Harvey says gripping the steering wheel tightly, he's anxious, very anxious about all the new faces Henry's going to meet, worried it will be too much for their little boy.

"Hey, calm down mister, we'll get him settled and once he's fed and awake, we will introduce him to everyone okay." She rubs circles on his thigh trying to calm his nerves. Never did she think he would be the one worried about others doting over their son. She always thought it would be her who didn't want him to leave her arms, reserving all the cuddles between them. But Harvey was worse, he can't stand to be away from Henry for long.

They days he's at trial, or has to stay late at the office, she sometimes hears him over the baby cam apologising to their son, that he's so sorry for not being there at bedtime. She knows its stems from his childhood with his father not being around for everything, and knows he doesn't want his son to go through what he did as a child.

.

.

.

They arrived up to the house, Louis opening the door, but before he can even get excited, Harvey puts his finger up to his mouth letting him know he needs to stay quiet.

"He's been down an hour, he cried most of the plane journey here, so help me god if you wake him up Louis." Louis looks at Donna shocked at Harvey's behaviour.

"Harvey, your going to wake him up if you don't lower your tone. Louis show us to our room please, we just want to get him settled then once he's awake and fed you'll all get to meet him I promise."

Once Harvey knew they were settled he came back down to find Louis at the bottom of the stairs talking to Sheila.

"Hey man, sorry, i just..." "No Harvey, it's okay god knows how many times I've been like that with Lucy, I understand. How's everything going?"

"He's perfect, heck she's perfect. I didn't think I could fall in love with her more than I am, the way she looks after him." He shakes his head thinking about how Donna has taken to motherhood like a duckling does to water.

"I'm the same Harvey, my girls are everything. To think the law was our everything, how times have changed." He pats Harvey's back with a grin. In that moment Donna comes down with baby cam in hand having changed into a Christmas jumper and some yoga pants.

"He should be down for a couple of hours, thank god and as much as I'd like a nap too, where is everyone? She looks around seeking out the rest of the gang.

.

.

.

"Oh, look mom and dad are here" Mike raises his beer at the pair as they walk through to the living room where everyone is seated in their couples, even Samantha has bought along her new flame Pete.

"Where is he, you've kept him from us for too long Auntie Rach wants a cuddle." Rachel gets up to hug Donna the smile on her face not quite meeting her eyes.

"As soon as he's awake, you'll get your cuddles. That's if mister protective over here gives you authorisation." Donna looks over at Harvey playfully, as he shakes his head.

"Anyway, how are you doing? We need to catch up, with having the baby I haven't been able to keep up to date with everyone. It's just eat, change, sleep repeat at the moment." The girls both giggle at the comment.

"Shall we get the others and some bottles on wine and catch up?"

"Yes, that sounds, like a great idea." "Katrina, Samantha, come let's grab some bottles of wine, find Sheila and Lucy and get down to business." Rach winks at Donna as she turns to walk off to find Sheila and Lucy.

.

.

.

As the boys settle in the games room with a round of pool catching up on their latest cases. The girls get situated in the living room, all with wine and apple juice for Lucy and Donna.

"Are you going to let yourself have a glass this Christmas?" Sheila says to Donna as she taps at the wine glass.

Donna brushes over Lucy's hair looking down at the now one year old. "I'm going to pump later so we can take the night feeds in turns over the next couple of days so I might have one later tonight." She smiles at Sheila, knowing that she was the one making the sacrifice last year.

Samantha is the last to walk in glass of red wine in hand. "So I think Katrina should start, we all want to know how it happened."

All the girls looked on at her waiting for her to spill the beans.

"We kept bumping into each other in the elevator and started having little chats, every now and then. One night when I was leaving, he got into the elevator ready for home and suddenly asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner with him."

"We ended up having so much in common. He's just really sweet and understands my ambition and has been really supportive." Katrina continues shyly as all the women in the room look on with big smiles on their face, delighted that Katrina has finally found someone after her heartbreak over Brian.

"Anyway, enough about me, Samantha here has been on a date with an old client of Harvey's last week." Katrina says, pushing Samantha's arm a little playfully.

"All I'm saying is he is the best sex I've ever had" Samantha says with a wink making all the girls laugh.

"Sex" says Lucy all of a sudden waiting to see if everyone laughs at what she's just said.

"No, no no sweetie" Sheila pulls Lucy close covering her ears, while all the girls laugh at what Lucy has just repeated.

"Your daddy is going to go mad if he hears you say that." Donna says smoothing over the little girl's hair chucking along with all the girls.

As she took her eyes away from Lucy, who was happily playing with Donna's hair, she noticed that Rachel had been very quiet so far and knew she needed to get her alone to talk. With the baby and all the things going on hers and Harvey's life over the past few months she has to admit that she's neglected their friendship, especially with Rachel going through such a tough time.

She was quickly taken out of her thoughts when Harvey came to the living room door calling for her waving the baby cam in his hand.

"Excuse me ladies but Henry is up and wants mommy." He smiles at the ladies before turning to Donna; who quickly gets up placing Lucy in Sheila's lap and follows Harvey out and up the stairs.

.

.

.

"Hey there sweet boy, mommy's here, are you hungry." Henry continues to squirm red in the face screaming his lungs out as Donna approaches his bassinet. Making a quick change of dipper and clothes, he's now silently feeding eyes open looking around the room.

"I wonder what he's thinking." Harvey comes to sit down next to them on the bed taking one of Henry's feet into his hand.

"What ever he's thinking about, I hope they are happy thoughts." She looks up at him with a soft smile leaning towards him waiting for him to meet her half way for a kiss.

Harvey let's his head fall onto her shoulder, watching as their boy continues to feed.

"I'd really like a glass of wine tonight, could you hand me my pump so I can sort some bottles out that should last us until his afternoon feed."

.

.

.

Once done, they bought Henry down, now wide awake looking around at his new surroundings; Harvey held him close as they came into the living room everyone had congregated there at some point while the two were upstairs.

"Everyone, we'd like you to finally meet Henry." Harvey looks down at the boy in his arms who is gazing up at his father.

Mike is the first to rush up to Harvey, scooping the little boy out of his arms and slowly rocking him back and forth.

"Please be careful with him Mike, support his head damn it." Donna could instantly see the nerves kicking in on Harvey's face; stepping up and circling his arm with hers she rubs his arm to sooth his worry.

"He's fine, relax." She kisses his shoulder and feels him relax a little under her hold.

Rachel was watching on as Mike interacted with the baby trying to hold it together. Things for them on the family front were just not going well and as happy as she is for Donna, she just feels a pang on jealousy.

"He's definitely taking after you, old man. He's a heartbreaker Donna." Mike's eyes never leaving the baby's when he finally notices what the baby grow says.

"Did daddy dress you little man, setting your future up already huh." Mike pulls at the baby grow laughing. Reading the words 'the next best closer' on Henry's sleeper.

"Who's up next? Rach, you want to hold him?" Mike looks at his wife who has tears brimming, she thought she could hold it together, seeing her husband doting over a little human that isn't theirs is breaking her heart even more.

Rachel quickly rushes out of the room whispering a sorry, Donna hot on her heels.

"Rach, you okay?" She pulls Rachel into the kitchen ready to be there for her friend.

"Sorry, I know I should be happy for you and Harvey, but I just can't... sorry" She bursts into tears.

Donna takes her into her arms soothing her hair. Holding onto her tight making it known that she's here for her friends and to let her cry it out for as long as she needs.

"We've been avoiding coming down to see you guys because I just can't... I've not come to terms with it all. I am so excited for you guys, don't get me wrong."

"Well we wanted to tell you both at the same time but, we do want you and Mike to be his godparents. If you want to be?" Donna pulls back smoothing her hair brushing away a few tears.

"No matter what, whether you have kids or not, you'll always have a special place in that little boy's life."

Rachel smiles, "I'm sorry, I know I'm just being silly, we're only here for the night, I should be getting all my cuddles in with him not crying."

They head back into the living room, all eyes on Rachel who only had eyes for the baby nestled in his uncle Louis' arms.

"May I?" Rachel puts her arms out to scoop the baby from him, with a big smile on her face as Henry looks up into his godmother's eyes.

"He's precious, oh Donna" She bounces him on her feet as, Mike comes to stand beside her kissing her hair as he gazes down at Henry who was drifting off.

Harvey and Donna just looked on, sympathetic at the pair who were going through a tough time, knowing that could have been them.

.

.

.

The evening was a lot calmer after that, Rachel holding it together the best she can, doting her attention between Lucy and Henry. After dessert Donna and Harvey excused themselves to get Henry to bed and call it a night trying to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

"So, I told Rachel about us asking them to be godparents, I think it gave her the strength to come out of the shell she's been keeping herself in tonight." Donna looks up at Harvey from the bed as he's getting ready for bed.

"I kind of told mike while you girls were having a chat in the kitchen, he was really happy that we've asked them it really means a lot to them."

"Here burp him please, I'm going to get ready for bed."

_**24th December **_

The next day they all came down for breakfast, Rachel taking Henry from Donna, getting in her final cuddles before they set off to spend Christmas with her parents this year. Feeling a lot better after she had her little talk with Donna and later with Mike. They had decided that maybe they needed to start looking at other options that are available to them, as it's no secret that they both want a baby so much.

"Right, we better hit the road sweetheart, we'll come and see you soon little man." Rachel kisses the top of the baby's head before passing him to Harvey.

"And you my princess, we'll see you soon too." kissing Lucy's head and putting her back down on her feet Rachel and Mike are ready to head out and on their travels to the Zane's.

Once they had all bid their good byes to Mike and Rachel, Katrina and Stu decided to go out for a walk into town asking Samantha and Pete to come along. It was approaching the little one's nap times so the other two couples were busy putting children down.

.

.

.

Donna and Harvey had been up most of the night, Henry not really settling with the change in time zones.

"Maybe we should have offered to host this year, we're messing with his schedule." Donna looks down at her sleeping boy, rubbing her index finger over his little eyebrow as he sleeps.

"Donna, relax he will be back to his normal schedule in no time, then you can play drill Sargent again." He winks at her as he comes over to get into bed leaning over to kiss her hair and then bending down to kiss Henry's head.

"You love it when I play drill Sargent." She says, playfully leaning up, a silent request for a kiss on the lips, which, he obliges to.

"Let's get some sleep while he's down, I want to give Lucy some attention this afternoon, I feel like we've not given her enough of our time." Donna goes to put Henry down in his bassinet and turns to cuddle into her husband feeling slightly guilty for not giving her god daughter enough time.

"I can't wait for her to open her presents from us this year, she's going to be so excited!" Harvey beams at his wife looking down as he notices she's already started to drift off. Kissing her hair, he settles for some much-needed sleep.

.

.

.

Donna woke up an hour later, not being able to nap any longer. She stares at her husband who's still in his peaceful slumber, neither have had a good night sleep since Henry's arrival, so she's not going to steal this much needed rest from him. She quietly gets up checking on Henry who's sound asleep in the identical position to his father, making Donna smile. Two Specter men in her life, at one point she doubted ever having any of this, but it's the way she's always wanted it.

She walks out and down to see if Louis or Sheila are about when Lucy comes running up to her in the hallway with Louis hot on her heels telling her to keep the noise down or she's going to wake the baby.

"Hey sweetheart, come here and give your aunt Donna some love." She picks up the one-year olds who's all giggles puckering her lips and giving Donna's cheek a sloppy wet kiss.

"I just can't get over how big she's getting." Donna says smoothing the little girl's hair as Lucy rests her head on Donna's shoulder.

"I know, one minute she was this tiny baby and now we can't get her to sit still for one second. Henry will be up and crawling and soon walking too."

"Don't Louis, I don't want to think about him growing up just yet, he's still my tiny baby. And you missy better be done growing now your aunt Donna can't keep up." She says tickling Lucy, making her belly laugh.

"Louis if you and Sheila want some time, I'll watch over Lucy. Henry won't be up for another couple of hours, I'm hoping he sleeps through a little bit longer."

"Donna, that would be fantastic, we just need to head out and get some last-minute food for tonight's feast."

"Yeah go ahead I've got this one." She hikes Lucy up on her hip a bit higher as she says it.

"Harvey will be up soon so between us I think we can manage the kids. It will give us practice."

"Already thinking about having another?" Louis says beaming at his friend.

"No not yet, we don't even know what we're doing with the one we have, just you know keeping our options open, I'd love a little girl now that we've got a boy."

"You guys already make amazing parents, and obviously godparents to Lucy I couldn't have asked better people. She knows she's loved." Louis says kissing Lucy's head before calling out for Sheila so they can head out into town.

"Okay missy what shall we do while your mom and dad are out huh." She carries Lucy into the living room settling her down and watches her run up to some books on the floor and brings one back with her for Donna to read.

"My kind of girl you are."

.

.

.

Harvey woke up arm stretching to find Donna, not feeling her beside him he swings his legs over getting up to peak into the bassinet on her side of the bed to see if Henry had woken up. Smiling down at the little boy who's more him than Donna he resists the urge to pick him up and hold him. Noticing Donna must have taken the baby cam down with her. He quietly walks down to hear her voice in the living room.

Harvey stood in the doorway admiring Donna and Lucy, sat on the couch, Donna animatedly reading the book in her hand to the one year old who's staring up at her godmother with wonder.

Donna senses Harvey at the door and as she comes to the end of the third story Lucy has picked out, she asks the little girl to go pick another one so her uncle Harvey can read to her this time.

"Better get your practice in, Henry's going to want story's like this one does soon enough." Donna says as Lucy tries but fails to hop up onto the couch. Harvey picks her up by her arms and swings her around before placing her in his lap getting the book open ready to read to his two favourite girls.

As they get to the end of book four there's movement on the baby cam. "Looks like a certain mister is awake. I'll just go grab him." Donna gets up to attend to their boy and Harvey asks Lucy to pick out another story.  
.

.

.

Donna walks down Henry's on the verge of bursting ready for some dinner.

"Alright little man it's okay, mommies got you, your hungry huh mister." She gets settled next to Harvey on the sofa, making quick work of getting Henry latched on as Lucy's eyes are fixed on the baby watching on.

"Baby" Lucy points at Henry before turning her head up to Harvey looking for an explanation.

"Yes sweetpea, that's Henry can you say Henry?" Harvey asks her.

"Henwy" Lucy tries to reach over and poke the baby.

"Gentle with him, he's only small." Harvey picks up her hand and helps her smooth over the baby's cheek.

Henry jerks at the touch unlatching to look up at the intruder. Lucy giggles at the little movement before he latches back on.

"Baby, mine?" Lucy looks up at Donna this time questioning where the baby has come from.

"No sweetheart" Donna laughs at her question, "he's your uncle Harvey and aunt Donna's baby. Just like you are your mommy and daddy's baby."

"Mommy, daddy, baby" she points to the book they had just finished in Harvey's hand looking to clarify if it's the same.

"Yes, just like the little girl in the book." Lucy seems to have understood and tries to wriggle from Harvey's lap to go fetch another book.

"One more, for Henwy" Lucy stretches the book out towards Harvey for the next story.

Henry was now wide-awake, looking on as Harvey started the next story. Donna was looking at the man in front of her. If anyone would have told her two years ago that they would be sat here, like this, their best friends one year old and a one month old of their own, married and reading stories, spending some quality family time she would have laughed until she cried.

Now, she has to pinch herself, from the moment she wakes up every day, seeing this side of Harvey, playful, caring, protective she knew he was all those things with her even when they weren't together but now with Lucy and their own son. She's in ewe of the man he has become, the man she knew he was deep down inside. In that moment she wishes Lily could be here to witness him like this, but she knows wherever she maybe she's looking down on them.

Feeling slightly emotional all of a sudden, she snuggles into Harvey's side, propping Henry up so he can see the book in his fathers' hands. Sensing a change in her mood Harvey turns to look at her, silently asking if she's okay with his eyes. When she bobs her head, and smiles he knows she's fine and continues with the story before Lucy became restless.

.

.

.

The evening was in full swing, a pre-Christmas feast on the table with everyone chatting away about anything and everything, pausing to laugh as Lucy tries to join in or draw attention to herself whilst stuck in the high chair, at one point she throws a carrot at her father which Harvey finds hilarious. Instant karma was on the agenda tonight as in that moment Henry decides to throw up on him making everyone laugh.

As they did last year once desert had been finished, they all gathered in the living room this year they wanted to start a new tradition with the children opening a present with family. They let the little ones go first with Lucy going over and picking up a present that was under the tree.

"Ahh, that's from us Lucy-loo, come here let's help you open that" Stu says pulling the little girl into his arms as Katrina sits up to help her rip it open.

"Wooooow, Dadda, Wook" She searches for her father, smiling back down at the gadget that Stu and Katrina had got for her.

"What do you say pumpkin." Louis urges her to thank the pair for the extravagant gift.

"Thwank you" She goes to kiss Katrina's cheek before she turns to Stu and gives him a kiss too.

"Me play now?" She wriggles out of Stu's arms and sits beside the robo-dog that lights up and starts playing a well-known nursery rhyme when she presses the buttons on its back and giggles as everyone watches on at her.

"Right well Henry can't pick his own gift this year so, we would like you guys to open one from us." Louis goes over to the tree picking up one of the many presents they have bought the boy.

He hands the square box to Donna, who takes it and turns to the sleeping boy in Harvey's arms. "Say thank you uncle Louis." She smooth's his hair to the side as he continues to sleeps unaware of what's going on in the room.

Donna opens the box to reveal an ornament, a glass bauble that reads Henry's first Christmas 2020. She looks up at Harvey with tears in her eyes, clearly touched by the gesture.

"Oh Louis, its wonderful. He's going to love it. Maybe tomorrow when he's awake we can get him to help put it on the tree." She gets up to give him and Sheila a hug thanking them for such a touching present.

Everyone decides to call it a night once they've finished their drinks, as Harvey and Donna reach their room Henry starts to stir seeking for milk.

"woah buddy, only mommy can give you the good stuff." As he hands their son on, he goes over to their bags looking for his Christmas Eve gift for Donna.

"So, you know that day you, Katrina and Samantha went to the Spa and me and Henry were having a man day? I was actually helping this one here" Pointing down at Henry "pick out his Christmas gift for his very special mommy. He specifically told me that mommy is to be spoiled rotten." Harvey picks up one of Henry's feet to give it a quick kiss. Before presenting the rectangular box neatly wrapped up to Donna.

"Open it for me" She finally finds her voice requesting Harvey to unwrap the present. As he unwraps the box, she sees the familiar tiffany colours. Harvey opens the box to reveal the most beautiful necklace, which holds a small locket and a bright blue gem.

"Harvey…"

"That's his birthstone, and this…" He goes to open the locket to reveal what's inside. There's a small picture of Harvey holding Henry one of the first pictures taken by Donna at the hospital. She remembers just how she came about taking that picture. She had woken up in the middle of the night still exhausted from the 36-hour labour to look over to the couch to find her husband splayed out on the couch with their new born on his chest hand protectively splayed out over the baby's back, both sleeping with their mouths hanging open. Not wanting to miss the opportunity she took some pictures of the pair and has done so a couple dozen times since that night as she continues to find them in that same position.

"Hey, you okay" Harvey turns to wipe the tears that are now streaming down at her face.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just, so happy Harvey." She smiles through her tears. Passing Henry onto Harvey so he can burp him, picking the gift up to examine it further.

"And you" She goes to take the baby back.

"You have just completed my life little one." She peppers the boy with kisses, his eyes watching Donna's movements blinking as each kiss lands on his face enjoying the sensation.

"He loves it when you kiss him like that."

"I'm going to kiss him like this until he's forty." Donna giggles.

"Now, Henry here also asked me to help him get his daddy something this Christmas." She passes the baby back to Harvey as she gets up from the bed and heads over to their bags searching for the gift.

Harvey situates Henry in a siting position in his arms as Donna comes back holding the gift out for him.

"Open it for me." He repeats her earlier request.

As she begins to open the gift, he looks down at the boy in his arms suddenly overwhelmed again that this is his life that he has a son, that he will never spend Christmas alone ever again.

She reveals a frame, turning it around it has Henry's hands and feet made out of dark grey clay encased inside, his name, date of birth and weight listed underneath.

"He wanted to get you something for your new office." Donna says looking at Harvey process the gift in front of him, she knows he needs time.

He turns their son around in his arms bringing him up to his shoulder, kissing the baby's temple repeatedly overcome with emotions. "It's perfect buddy."

"Thank you for everything." Harvey chokes out. Donna immediately knows he's overwhelmed, just as she'd been earlier. They both knew deep down that maybe they would never get here.

"Lets get this one settled down, then you can open the present I got you." Donna kneels up kissing his lips before taking the now sleeping baby from his arms and puts him in his bassinet for the night.

She's then up and over to their bags again, this time revealing a box wrapped with a red bow on the top.

"I want you to open it first and then I'll explain my reason behind it as it's something you don't necessarily need but I… I don't know I think maybe its stupid." She shies away suddenly nervous about what he's going to think about the reason behind the gift.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing you can give me can be stupid. You didn't have to get me anything you know that. This year, you've given me the most incredible gift." He points over at the bassinet behind her.

As unwraps the gift, revealing the well-known Rolex box. Donna's hand suddenly comes to rest on the lid.

"I know you've been wearing the watch you have for years but, I've kind of been thinking about this one for a while. I'm sure you know the famous saying that used to go around the office, what to get the man that has everything. This year I thought this gift" she taps the box lightly "could maybe start a tradition."

She lets her hand slide from the box and he opens it to reveal the watch he hasn't seen in a long time. He lifts it from the box, inspecting the watch closer. It looks exactly how it did when his father first gave it to him.

"I thought that maybe one day, you could pass this onto our boy. Just like when your father gave it to you, and maybe you can tell him the story behind the watch then when he becomes a father he can pass it down to his son or daughter." She rambles at a mile a minute trying to explain the reason behind the watch.

"Donna…. Not only have you given me back my mothers painting, you've now restored my fathers watch so that I can start something special with my son. What have I ever done to deserve you huh… you just, I love you."

He brings her into an embrace, turning them to a lying position, his lips meeting hers feverishly kissing, tongues dancing. He pulls away to look at her again and reaches up to kiss her head.

"God I miss sex." Harvey bumps his forehead against hers with a pout.

"Six more weeks, then you can have me."

_**25th December **_

"Hi buddy, it's Christmas Day! Can you say Christmas" Harvey grins down as Henry is yawning and stretching, opening his eyes to stare back at his father.

"Harvey, you know he won't be talking for another 12 months, maybe more." Donna slips up the bed to rest on the headboard.

"I know, I just know he's going to be a genius. I think we can get him into the office by 9 months old." Harvey says as he picks the baby up changing him and buttoning up his sleeper before handing him over for his breakfast.

"Don't listen to your old man, he's a little crazy." She leans down to touch her nose with Henry's.

"Crazy for you" Harvey now rounds the bed and sits next to her as she starts feeding Henry.

"I can't wait to see him get all excited about Christmas, Santa and Presents. I want to do all the things I wish my dad had done with me during Christmas." Harvey places his finger in Henry's palm and he holds on tightly as he continues to feed.

"Henry says, he would love to start Christmas traditions with his daddy. Ain't that right sweetheart." She looks down at Henry lovingly smoothing the length of his nose with her index finger; disturbing his breakfast he unlatches to look up at his mom brow furrowed.

"Daddy has that same look on his face when he's been distracted from his strawberries and whipped cream." Donna bends down to kiss her boy's forehead.

"Ignore mommy, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Watching his parents exchange, Henry's lips quirk up into a smile.

"That's a smile, he's just smiled. That was a smile Donna!"

"Definitely a smile, best Christmas present I could ever receive." Donna says with a grin on her face.

"So, you don't want your Christmas present then? I guess I'll just return it shall I?"

"I don't think so mister, I definitely want my Christmas present."

Harvey gets up from the bed, heading over to their bags looking through for the present he reserved to give her in their room, the rest downstairs waiting to be opened.

"So, the rest are downstairs but I've reserved this one for now."

Just like last night she hands the baby to him as he burps him and then props him up so Henry's watching his mom.

Donna slowly rips the wrapping paper to reveal a box, as she lifts the lid tears pool in her eyes. She lifts the scrapbook from the box and smooths her hand over the front over the lettering that reads The Specters.

"So, I thought we could start filling this, I know we have Henry's baby book, but maybe milestones we make as a family." He rambles as Donna opens up the scrapbook to see pictures of their wedding, the date listed at the top. As she continues to flick to the next page, she sees pictures of when they bought the brownstone house in downtown Brooklyn. The third page takes her breath away. Harvey has been documenting her pregnancy taking pictures as they progressed but didn't know he was putting something like this together. Each one carefully placed in the scrapbook, date and month next to each. The last picture makes her let out a little sob, she adores the picture that was taken on that particular day.

Donna sat in the same position she is now, back resting against the then hospital bed, Henry in her lap, looking down at the then 4-hour old baby with Harvey looking down over her shoulder.

"This is my favourite family photo so far."

"Mine too, I can't wait to take more though."

"He's already grown so much since that picture. I just want him to stay like this forever."

As she gets through the next few pages, mainly of Henry and his milestones, she comes to the page already marked up as Christmas 2020.

"Let's get Louis to take a proper family photo in our Sunday best today."

It was Donna's turn now and she had bought Harvey him his favourite car club subscription for him, which he had given up as they poured the majority of their savings into buying their new home, décor, their new business and obviously anything and everything Henry's going to need for the next 12 months.

"Most of the cars are not baby friendly but, I thought you'd like to maybe have one to drive into work. On the days we aren't riding with you obviously."

.

.

.

They made their way downstairs once they had taken it in turns to get showered and dressed whilst watching over Henry. Samantha and Katrina getting everyone's presents in piles, the kids presents being the biggest of them all.

Louis and Sheila are the last to head down, with an over excited Lucy trying to escape her mother's arms. As Sheila puts her down, she runs straight for the presents.

"All mine dada." She looks up at Louis with a questioning look.

"No sweetie everyone here has presents, they're not all for you." Louis picks his daughter up placing her in his lap as they all sit round the Christmas tree ready to open presents.

They all agree Lucy gets to go first as she's trying to grab at presents from her father's lap. She's all smiles as she rips the wrapping paper from various gifts showing her amazement as she turns and brings each present to her parents.

Katrina and Stu bought her, a huge dolls house for her bedroom, still maybe too small to play with it properly, they opted to buy a few items for the house to go with it.

Samantha and Pete, mainly Samantha bought her some designer clothes and shoes. Yes she knows Lucy will grow out of them quickly but she believes the little girl deserves the finest of clothes.

Rachel and Mike have left various presents for Lucy the main being a rocking horse and an outfit for her upcoming ballet classes. Lucy immediately wanted to play on her rocking horse but was talked down to finish opening presents from her god parents, and parents.

Donna had barely had time to shop this year, with Henry's arrival she'd found it difficult to get everyone's presents personally. Buying items online or sending Harvey out with pictures of what she required.

She had sent Harvey out for Lucy's main present. She probably won't appreciate it now, Louis will be more excited than her, but they bought her a first addition of Shakespeare's "The work of William". Something she can keep forever and will be worth a lot of money by the time she's in her early adult life. Her other presents, consisted of a toy telephone and laptop and some clothes.

"She's all kitted our to come to work with us now." Louis jokes as he opens the box of the laptop Lucy has been trying to get into.

"Well if she's anything like you Louis she's going to make a fine lawyer." Harvey jokes back with him.

Katrina, Samantha, Stu and Pete went next opening presents thanking everyone for all the lovely presents.

Louis and Sheila had got Katrina and Stu a 3-night trip to Paris in the new year, letting Katrina know that she has worked really hard this year as a named partner and deserves to take some time out with Stu to build the foundations of their relationship away from the firm and NYC. They bought Samantha and Pete tickets to the Yankees, both being fans of baseball, Louis thanked Samantha for her hard work at the firm in the process.

Harvey and Donna got them individual presents, Katrina some home décor for the flat she has recently moved into, Stu a driving experience package to go around the track in a Nascar. With Samantha and Pete just like Louis, they had bought them a 3-night trip to Amsterdam for whenever they are ready to leave. With the way both Harvey and Donna left the firm, they really were close to Samantha especially Harvey and he wanted to give them something special.

"Right, I think this little one gets to open all his presents next." Louis says, taking Henry from Harvey's reluctant arms.

"Harvey, Donna do the honors, next year he'll be getting into them himself" Louis looks down at the sleeping baby in his arms with a big smile on his face.

They opened the presents from Louis and Sheila first, lots of baby clothes at three months and above so that they had items Henry could wear from his uncle and aunt as he grows. Donna was grateful for these as, Harvey and Donna decided that they weren't going to find out the gender of the baby until they were born and didn't buy any gender specific clothes. The Yankees kit went down a treat in Harvey's books.

Katrina and Stu bought Henry some stuffed animals for his room and some baby décor as they knew Harvey and Donna are in the process of getting Henry's room together. With them deciding the baby would sleep with them for the first couple of months, it gave them time to complete the baby's room once they knew the gender.

Samantha and Pete bought Henry plenty of toys, some that he won't be able to play with just yet but Harvey and Donna we're grateful for the mini trucks and car sets.

"Say thank you to all your aunts and uncles buddy." Harvey takes the sleeping baby back from Louis wanting to show him how loved he is by the people around him.

"The last presents from your mom and dad, want to know what it is?" Harvey continues talking to the baby oblivious to what's going on around him.

Giving him a quick kiss Harvey passes him onto Donna as he heads over to open the last present. They had bought a lot of things for the baby over the past couple of months, some items they thought they could leave until Christmas so the baby had presents to open.

They bought Henry a playmat, jumparoo and another bouncer. Once Henry was here they soon realized that one bouncer was not enough, they needed one for upstairs and downstairs.

They had just completed the last of the presents Louis and Sheila exchanging theirs and the rest of the presents Harvey and Donna had for each other.

As they began clearing the wrapping paper and playing with Lucy and her new toys, the doorbell went. They all wondered who it could be. Harvey getting up to get the door. 

"Hello daddy, congratulations." Jessica had turned up to surprise them all.

"Thank you, currently running on four hours sleep. Where is Jeff?" Harvey goes in for a hug with his mentor.

"He's just getting the bags. Now, get out of my way, I want to meet the newest Specter."

Jessica greeted everyone and goes straight over to Donna holding her hands out to grab a hold of the baby.

"You guys kept his birth under wraps, now I want to know all the details."

Harvey came over to them, looking down at his son in his mentors arms making a mental note to one day tell his son all about the third most important woman in this life, after Donna and Lily.

"This, is Henry." Harvey takes a hold of his son's hand who wraps his fingers tightly around part of his index finger.

"Henry, this is your ball buster aunt Jessica." They both laugh at Harvey's comment staring down at the baby, both thinking the same thing that ten years ago, heck even two years ago, neither would have imagined THE Harvey Specter, a father and husband.

"He's beautiful, got his looks from his mother I see." Jessica says looking over at Donna.

"Please, it's like Harvey pushed him out, he only has my eyes the rest of him is all Specter. Right down to his little temper and the scowl he gives you when you've interrupted his sleep… all dad."

"He gets Hangry like you though." Harvey says playfully going over to where Donna was giving her a quick kiss and sits beside her on the sofa. They both watch on as Jessica and Jeff gush over their baby boy.

.

.

.

Dinner went off without any issues, Sheila and Louis had put on a three-course meal for all, incorporating Jewish into the festive spread. They all soon settle into the living room straight after, with some smooth Christmas jazz filling the room amongst the chatter.

"Would my wife and son do me the honor of this dance?" Harvey came over to Donna who was chatting away to Samantha and Jessica with Henry was sleeping in her arms.

"Dance with you, always."

Harvey led them both near the fireplace, with their son between them, they started to sway to the jazz rendition of White Christmas. Louis and Lucy followed suit with a daddy daughter dance and after a few beats the rest followed on.

"Have I mentioned that you look incredibly beautiful tonight?" Harvey whispers to Donna before dropping a kiss on their boy's head, who lays on Donna's shoulder oblivious of his parents fliting.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Donna says as she watched her husband gazing at their baby as they sway on to the music.

"Have I mentioned that since you've come into my life, Christmas is my favorite time of year." He looks up into her eyes when he finishes his sentence, suddenly feeling emotional.

"Have I mentioned that since you've come into my life, you've given me everything I've ever wanted." In that moment she felt the need to tell him she isn't the only one who's changed their life.

"I love you; I love him and I love our little family. I hope we can be this happy for many Christmases to come." He wipes the tear that has fallen from her cheek and goes in for a slow kiss. As they part their foreheads stay glued together, eyes closed, taking in the love they feel for each other and the life they have created.

In that moment they both wish for the same thing…

May all their Christmases be full with as much joy as this one.

_Fin _


End file.
